


A promise

by YayaSamuko



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Sonja reflects on some events that happened during the war. Fortunately, a certain red-head is willing to listen.





	A promise

A certain brunette let go of a heavy sigh as she sat on a bench under the starry night sky. The war was just declared over few days earlier and generals like soldiers were more than busy with political issues: meetings, rebuilding, and contracts. Sonja inspected the surrounding first before taking a small plastic bag containing some snacks from her handbag. While being busy eating some chips, the clouds moved away, revealing the full moon. The park was empty enough to allow the young general to reflect on few decisions in her life.

As she grabbed a bag of chips from the bag and ate it, a small chuckle escaped from her lips. 'That was a while since I last ate any snack. ' _We were too busy with the conference that we barely had enough time to eat.'_

Suddenly, the brunette looked down at her lap. She remembered few things that occurred during the war and understood how much the lost against Black Hole. Sure, the won the war, but by sacrificing millions of lives and materials.

_'That Kat sure was a pain...'_ Sonja remembered few engagements against the mad scientist.

_**'You are like me, Sonja! You enjoy wars like a party of chest/check. We are born to make tactical moves, control our paws and walk toward the victory.'**_ Kat's words from that time echoed in the Yellow Comet General's head.

"No! I am not like that!"

Sonja muttered as she just stared at her hands resting on her lap after placing the chips bag beside her on the bench.

"So, here you were!" Sonja was brought back into reality by a friendly female voice. She lifted her head to see a woman with shoulder-length red hair, but instead of just wearing her usual crop top, she wore a green military jacket over it. "Hi! Taking some fresh air as well?"

Sonja just nodded before moving at the side. The red-head gladly accepted the offer and sat beside her.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minute before Sami finally spoke again. "So, were you still thinking about?" The reply was a heavy sigh from her comrade. "You don't have to think too much about it. That war sure was tough, but we managed to win. It's all thanks to everyone!"

The two lifted their head to see the full moon smiling at them.

"We are there, you know!" Sonja's attention was brought back toward the taller girl. "I mean you can always count on us whenever you have a problem. I am sure that Andy, Max, Grit, Collin, Nell and Drake would gladly give you advices if you are at loss or confused about something."

The younger General of Yellow Comet looked down at her lap. "And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yes! Are you willing to help me as well?"

"Of course!" Sami gave her best smile. Fortunately, that was enough to bring Sonja's confidence and she told everything to her senior.

"I see..." The red-haired General placed a finger on her chin. "In my opinion, you shouldn't let it bother you. After all, we all know how deranged that Kat was. Plus, we all know that you are a good person."

The brunette's usually stoic face turned red by that declaration and she started avoiding direct eye contact with the taller girl. "Really? You really mean what you said?"

Sami replied with a nod and an honest smile. "Of course! And if you still feel unsecure or lonely, feel free to call me and I will be there for you!"

By that point, it was hard to identify if the blush on Sonja's face was due to the cold, or embarrassment or something else. At least she smiled, eyes watching in admiration. "Really?"

"It's a promise!"


End file.
